


Dinner and Theater

by themistrollsin



Series: 21 Days of Fic (April 2016) [9]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AJ invites Becky to see his sister's musical for their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner and Theater

AJ closes and locks his classroom door. As he turns, he sees Becky locking her door as well. He smiles when she turns. “I was hoping to run into you,” he says as they start walking toward the exit to the teacher’s lot.

“You were?” Becky looks at him. “Should I be worried?”

“I don’t think so.” AJ opens the door and lets Becky walk out ahead of him. “I think I should be the one who’s worried.”

“Well that doesn’t sound good.” Becky looks at him once again as he falls in beside her.

“I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow. My sister is in the musical that’s going on over in Harrington and I wanted to know if you would want to go with me. We could get dinner and then go see the show.”

She stops when they reach the back of her car. “Just so we’re clear, you are asking me out on a date, correct?”

He smirks and nods. “Yes, I am. So what do you say?”

“I would love to.”

AJ sits down across from Becky when they are seated. He’s glad they were able to get a table next to the window. It’s always the best spots to him.

“I forgot to ask,” Becky says as she opens her menu. “What show are we seeing?”

“I never did say that, did I? Sorry. Grease.”

“Oh yeah? What part is your sister playing?”

“Rizzo. It’s the one she’s always wanted to play.”

Becky smiles. “I did Grease back in high school. I tried out for Rizzo, but they saw me more as Jan.”

AJ smiles. “I can see that. Where did you go to school?”

“That was my senior year, so I was here in the states. My brother lived here so I came and lived him. We were outside of Atlanta. All the rest before that was back home in Dublin.”

“Do you miss Dublin?”

“Yeah, I do.” She shrugs. “But I also like it here. What about you? Are you from Ashdale?”

“No. We moved here in the middle of my eighth grade year. So I spent a lot of time here. Originally from the Gainesville area.”

Becky nods. “At least you’re still in the same state.”

AJ chuckles. “Yeah, that’s worked out well for me.”

After they get back to Becky’s rented house, AJ walks her to her front door. Becky smiles up at him as she turns.

“Thank you for tonight,” she says. “I had a great time.”

AJ nods. “Me too. Hopefully we can do it again.”

“I think that can be arranged.” She pulls her keys from her purse. “I’ll see you Monday.”

“See you Monday.”


End file.
